Fate Apocrypha: Einzbern and Uzumaki Maelstroms
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Learning the truth and breaking the caged chains, Naruto Einzbern and Mito Uzumaki leaves the Void and towards new home they love now. Now the Great Holy Grail War has begun and two with their friends and servants will face deadly battles in this Grail War. Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning **

** AN: This story was inspired by** **Quatermass and his story Love and War. Slow updates and now enjoy. **

Within the Clock Tower in London has a young man waking up from his quite dream and got up out of bed for his day. He was around the age of late teens with snow spike white hair that reaches to his chin and two different color eyes, left ocean blue and right crimson red. He had a lean but good muscle built with a few battle scars on his body. He yawned as he got up out of bed and started to take a shower before heading out towards his day at the Clock Tower. He now wore a blue shirt with black jacket and bag, black pants, black combat shoes, and black fingerless gloves. The white-haired teen had a feeling that today was going to be interesting.

This young man was Naruto von Einzbern, Clock Tower's Top Enforcer and field working Magi, and also an Einzbern homunculus. Naruto was taken away from the Einzbern family by Leaf Ninjas from the Void by orders by the Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze wanted to have someone to act as a decoy, bait for his enemies to take their anger and hate on in order for his true son, Menma Namikaze to be ready. The Fourth Hokage wanted his true son to be one to save world, not the doll and he hungers to become a god through his ultimate weapon. He was willing to gave the Namikaze's doll/toy be throw away to the wolves and have his son take the glory.

It worked at some part, but it backfired as Naruto's mana blasted the control seals and broke his chains to become his own person. His friends betrayed him after they found out he was just a doll and had a few that helped him. Kushina Uzumaki was ashamed of what her now former husband had done and deiced to leave with her son and her daughter, Mito, to stay with Tsunade Senju.

Naruto was happy that he had a mother, sisters, godmother to help him recover and find a reason to live. Soon enough they moved out of the Void and live here in a new world to help in any way they can. They were free and happy here.

Naruto and Mito decided to join the Clock Tower and become Magus. Naruto became the Mage's Association Top Enforcer, an assassin for hire and takes care of any rouge Magus Family that brings a bad name for Magus every way. The young Einzbern Magi built his Magi family back up and hopes to bring the Einzbern name out of the ashes towards a shining glow of hope of now. He was even sometimes called the Second Magus Killer due to on being a Top Enforcer, but those that know him known that the young Einzbern was not like the first Magus Killer and had kind heart towards others.

Mito was a student at the Clock Tower and was now on her first mission somewhere in London, taking care of a certain problem that brings bad smell into the city. She left yesterday and the young Einzbern hopes a safe comeback.

Kushina live somewhere in Japan with Tsunade and Shizune, having the three of them working a hospital and keep in touch with two siblings.

Things were going alright, but anything can happen, and Naruto soon saw his three friends walking out of their morning class.

Three girls in their teens walked out of their class room and soon saw their white-haired friend, who they have crush on was smiling at them and caused them to smile back.

The first young woman had short red hair that passes her chin to touch her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore the Clock Tower's student girls' uniform and carried her books in a black bag. This was Rebeca Velvet, daughter of Waver Velvet (Lord el Melloi II) and Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-R. She joined the Clock Tower at the same as Naruto and Mito, quickly becoming best friends.

The second young woman had long golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils with ribbons in her hair and light brown eyes. She wears a long blue dress with sleeves that are easily detachable for combat purposes. This was Luviagelita 'Luvia' Edelfelt, a student of the Clock Tower and one of Naruto's friends.

The third young woman had short grey hair and blight green eyes. She wears black sweater, grey cape with a short black cape on top with fur around the neck and has a hood up. She also wears a grey shirt, black leggings, black gloves, and black combat boots. This was Gray, a student of the Clock Tower and student under Lord el Melloi II's teachings. She quickly become good friends with Naruto shorty she arrived here in London.

"Good morning, Rebeca, Luvia, Gray," Naruto greeted the three as they walked towards and four started their walk towards their next class.

"Good morning Naru. I take it that the last job was all-nighter?" Luvia questioned, not seeing her favorite snow knight in class or most of the morning.

"It was, but nothing I can't handle," Naruto answered with small yawn leaving his mouth.

Some rouge of Mages created Dead Apostles to attack a village and would have caused an outbreak, but Naruto had stopped it by putting a bullet in their heads. No undead walking and rogues were dealt with. It took long hours to hurt them down and leave nothing behind, but the white-haired Enforcer has cleaned up the miss and came back to the Clock Tower at a late hour. He was tried, but coffee helps and got his cup of coffee as the group walks towards their next class, Mage Families Class and Cultures.

"I see. Lord el Melloi II was very thankful of you dealing with the rogues, Naruto. They were causing trouble for the Clock Tower for a while now," Gray said as the four took their set.

"Yes, they were but not anymore. My father and mother are very thankful of you stopping the rouges and avoiding another ghoul/vampire problem," Rebeca said, taking a copy of her notes from last class and handed to Naruto.

"Hmm I see and thanks," Naruto said as he took the notes and started to get his book out.

"Your welcome," The red-haired woman said as class started and four Mages took notes.

As the teacher walks and started his talk about the Mages Families, Naruto already know this due to study early and was easy to say the least. The class was going at his speed but was cut as someone walks in and was Lord el Melloi II's wife, Sola-Ui.

"Sorry for walking in, but Lord el Melloi II will like to see Naruto, Gray, Luvia, and Rebeca of a great matter at hand," Sola-Ui said.

The teacher nodded his head and allowed his four students to leave the room with the Clock Tower's mistress towards the Lord.

"Mother is there something wrong?" Rebeca asked, hoping no one was in trouble.

Sola-Ui shook her head as she led the students towards office and said, "Nothing, but it is something that has the four of you into with something. And Naruto, your sister has return with shocking news."

Naruto was worried, but Sola-Ui saw this and spoke again to calm the young man down, "Nothing like that, but just hear Waver out. Please have a clear head and take a few things, okay everyone?"

Naruto, Luvia, Gray, and Rebeca stood quiet for a second, thinking a few things as to why Waver wanted them and what trouble as followed Mito. It can be anything and Sola-Ui had told that requires them to be calm with open ears as to what's going on. Only one to find out as they nodded their heads in understanding and walk in to see second lord waiting for them.

**Small Time-Skip **

"So quick note. During the Third Holy Grail War, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia has taken the Holy Grail with help from the Nazis and now after sixty years later he comes out his hole. The Yggdmillennia Clan have claim that they have the Greater Grail which caused the Mage's Association to act before a Grail War takes place. However, that failed as only one has return with a message of Yggdmillennia's war and thus starting a Grail War with changes to pass wars. Talk about a big problem swinging our way," Naruto said with a groan, recapping what he was told so far.

Waver clucked a little at the young man's actions and said, "Yes very true. It seems they want to start off things with a bang."

"No kidding," Luvia agreed, knowing what dangers the Grail War cause due to the old stories she was told.

The meeting was in Waver's office with the students setting on the sofa, Sola-Ui getting a few things in case things turn out what her husband thinks, and the lord himself takes his set across from Naruto.

"I take you want Naruto to become a Master in this Grail War, father?" Rebeca asked, hoping her crush doesn't and knows what dangers are in the Grail Wars due to her parents took part in one.

Waver sighed at this, knowing his daughter worriedness for the Einzbern and hoped a good outcome of this meeting will come.

"Not quite, Rebeca. This is no original Grail War and happens to be a far greater war then we have ever seen," Waver answered as his wife placed chess broad and pieces that takes the shape of Servants that fight in Grail Wars.

"Its all set in motion by the Grail which Darnic caused. If all seven Mages (Masters) and Servants would to join in one group, a faction, then the Grail will have seven more Mages (Masters) and Servants to be picked out to fight against other faction," Sola-Ui informed, getting the four in thought of this information.

Gray countered the numbers down and was shock that this Grail War will not have seven, but now fourteen. That was insane to say the least and her friends can agree to that, but brings up two questions why bring them on this and how is Mito in this?

"How does my sister and us get into this Grail War?" Naruto asked.

"Last night, Mito was set to stop and hopefully grain information from a member of Yggdmillennia, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia," Waver started.

"Fuck that name," Naruto muttered underneath his breath which no heard him and stood quite to hear more out.

"Mito had failed to stop Gordes from summoning his servant, but she did kill him and took the Assassin of Black as her own due to the servant can only follow a female master," Waver said.

Naruto hummed for second to understand a few parts and said, "So this hard clan name will be the Black Faction as the other faction will be us, right?"

"Quite true. The Mage's Association has call in order that the Greater Grail should be taken back towards Japan and away from Yggdmillennia which the Great Holy Grail War will take place in Trifas, Romanian. A few Magi wanted to take part in this war due to their own pride as a Mage, but I turn them down as Mito and her friend from the Church have requested that four students of the Clock Tower should be the Masters of Red in the Red Faction," Waver informed, getting the four shock about this sudden news and kind of thought that this was something Mito would do as she can't do this alone.

Naruto, Gray, Luvia, and Rebeca thought about this information and now see why just the four of them. Mito will pick them as she knows that they can work together and have their Servants in line as a hole. Also, Mito's friend happens to be a little close due many mission they take part on and will make since why he agrees with this as well.

The Holy Grail Wars are no joke or something to think of a great pride. No, the wars are mostly suicide and have a high mortality rate for Masters. Sometimes it can lead towards a bad outcome which it has a lot and few good ones such as only one or two winners like Waver and Sola-Ui. This was hard choice, but not for Naruto as he won't allow his sister to fight alone.

"I take that you have relic in order to summon Servants?" Naruto questioned, knowing that two will have a few and his answer was dead on.

"Yes, and quite a good number. This one happens to be from Greek's old times and part of golden goat from what I can tell," Waver said, handing the Einzbern a piece an old horn and he took a second of horn before liking it.

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile and said, "I'll take it and will join with Mito in this Holy Grail War."

"Now hold on for second!" Rebeca called out, getting everyone's attention and spoke again, "I'm not allowing my friends to take part of this war and no one is going to Trifas without me."

_'Wow,'_ Waver and Sola-Ui thoughts for their daughter's actions on joining without second a thought.

Of course, they do worry for their daughter, but now that Naruto and Mito will watch over her as two more friends that will joining her.

"I will also join in the Red Faction. As heiress of my family, I wont stand by and allow my friends to head into danger. I will become a Master of Red in this Grail War," Luvia said.

Gray nodded her and said, "I will join in with my friends in this Grail War."

Waver and Sola-Ui shared a small smile on their face that the four and Mito will watch each other's back in this Great Holy Grail War. This made them less worried and know that they are dead set in joining this Grail War.

"Well then, lets get things ready for your trip to Trifas and information that will help you all in the field. Good luck and don't die," Waver said, getting the four to nod their heads and started to hand useful information for the Masters of Red.

**Time-Skip **

After getting things ready and saying good byes, Masters of Red take flight towards war with their relics in order to summon their Servants.

Within a good number of hours, Luvia had ordered a first-class plane to take her and her friends towards a safe place in Romanian in order from them to summon their Servants before joining up with Mito Uzumaki, her two Servants, and friend from the Church, Shirou Kotomine.

Now that is someone that Naruto know very well due to be a hired assassin and happen to work with Shirou on many missions. The Mage's Association and Church want to fix a few things between each other. So, sending their best fighters was the way of fixing old wounds and happen to work great to say the least.

Naruto and Shirou had gotten along very well which a couple of times the Einzbern would bring his sister along with them for her to see the other parts of the world. The white-haired Magi could tell that his sister and friend had an eye out for other. His sister looked at the priest with awe and carness which the priest respects the young woman very well. Something will happen between the two, but not now and something was going in the count yield.

Naruto, Gray, Luvia, and Rebeca were getting set by drawing summoning circles and placed their chosen relics to the side. They need to be careful, making sure the circle was draw out well and have the right mana ready to summon their Servants from the Throne of Heroes.

They also gained word that their allied, Kairi Sisigou will also being summoning his Servant as well and was arming for the Saber Class. It was fine as the four had other plans in mind for summoning their Servants.

From what they have gathered, Assassin and Berserker of Red have already been summoned which now Saber will be summoned soon enough. Also, the Red Faction as extra Servant on their side, thanks to Mito. So that leaves, Archer, Lancer, Rider, and Caster left to be summoned from the four and they wonder who they are going to summoned. At this moment of time, anything can and only one way to find out.

Naruto, Gray, Luvia, and Rebeca took their place by their chosen summoning circles, having their right arm outwards and started the mana. The back of their hand burns as a red mark comes forth and the summoning for full Red Faction can start as the Saber will be summon at the same time as well.

_"For the origin, Silver and steel. For the cornerstone, gem and the Archduke of Contracts. For ancestor, my great master Schweinorg. The color I pay tribute to is Red. The alighted wind becomes a wall. Close the gates in the four directions. From the crown, come forth, Trance the three-forked road leading to the kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat fivefold, and when each is filled destroy,"_ The four pulse five chatted, having their circles shin brighter as the first part was chatted and the second soon started.

_"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world! Seventh Heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of the Scales!"_ The five Masters of red shouted out loud, casing the circle to unleash a powerful column of crimson light not the sky and summoned the servants of this Great Holy Grail War.

The five now stand in front of their own summoned Servants who were on their knees and made their vows towards their chosen Masters.

The Great Holy Grail War has begun.

Black vs Red

Seven Mages vs Seven Mages

Seven Servants vs Seven Servants

The rules are set in motion and a Ruler will watch this Holy Grail War take place.

As it was told and follow, but not as much and something was rising. Another and very big outcome will take form soon enough and shake the Great Holy Grail War even more.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Things will be different in Fate/Apocrypha with Naruto, Mito, Luvia, Gray and Rebeca in the Red Faction. Might get interesting and something to enjoy. Also, Shirou Kotomine will not be the main villain of this story, but an allied that knows Naruto and Mito very much. Someone else has that role as the main villain and will be shown as he or she is the leader of the unknown third faction later in the story. **

** ANN: Three factions will fight in this Greater Grail War. Black, Red, and Shadow Faction will face off soon enough, but now the third faction will have a few servants take fights once and awhile. Now for new Red Faction Servants and Masters update. Also, Mito also has Assassin of Black as her servant as well, remember that and here we are.**

**Red Faction**

** Saber of Red (Mordred): Kairi Sisigou**

** Archer of Red (Atalanta): Luvia Edelfelt**

** Lancer of Red (Karna): Gray**

** Rider of Red (Achilles): Rebeca Velvet **

** Caster of Red (Medea): Naruto Einzbern **

** Assassin of Red (Semiramis): Shirou Kotomine **

** Berserker of Red (Florence Nightingale): Mito Uzumaki**

** Allied Servant: Assassin of Black (Jack the Ripper): Mito Uzumaki**

* * *

**Now for Pairing **

**Naruto x Harem (Will show full later in the story)**

**Amakusa Shirou Tokisada x Mito Uzumaki aka Naruko Uzumaki**

**Sieg/Astolfo (Female)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meeting and Small Battle**

** I'm Alive by Ends with a Bullet**

At the yard, Naruto, Rebeca, Luvia, and Gray had their Servant standing before them. The Mages can tell that their Servants were very powerful and what Class they are. Also, their Command Spell took form as well. It appears now as their Servants came forth to answer their summoning.

Naruto's Servant was a mature woman around her early twenties. She wore a purple robe that hugged bit of her figure and black hood to cover her face. The Einzbern saw some locks of light blue hair coming to pass her hood. He had a feeling that this Servant might be around the time of Greek due to her cloak and feeling he read off from her. He also knows from reading his Servant states that he had summoned the Caster of Red and his Command Spell took the shape of a fox's skull with three tails. Guess themes follow but moving on.

Rebeca's Servant was a young man with green spiky hair and yellow sited eyes like a raptor. He wore a black shirt and pants that have silver Greek armor on his body. He also had an orange cloth on his chest that follows down pass his knee. The young magi could tell that her Servant was a great and skillful warrior from the time of old Greek. She also read states and found out that she summoned the Rider of Red. Her Command Spell was a house with a long spear and shield on it.

Luvia's Servant was a young woman with long yellow hair, green at the top and forest green eyes. What stood out was her lion ears and tail, being odd for some reason and could be a part of a legend but moving on. She wore a green/yellow/black battle dress with a skirt, gloves, and boots. The heiress found out that her Servant was the Archer of Red and her Command Spell took the form of an arrow with two claw marks at the sides. She also noticed that some of the friends' Servants also share some Greek as well. This is interesting but moving to the last Servant.

Gray's Servant was a young man with white upcut hair, blue eyes that are sited and pale white skin. He wore a black bodysuit with his chest area open with gems in, golden armor on his body, red-furred cape with golden circles that took shape of the sun and gave the feeling of the sun. She could tell that her Servant was very strong and powerful Lancer Class Servant. Also, her Command Spell took the shape of the sun with a spear in the middle.

Breaking quietness up, Naruto steps forward and said, "Welcome Servants of Red to Great Holy Grail and we are your masters for this war."

The Einzbern showed his Command Spell and his friends follow behind, proving that they are indeed Masters of Red.

"Hmm, I see. The park is sealed, I shall protect you, Master," Lancer said as he walks in front of Gray.

Gray smiled at Lancer and said, "Thank you, but please call me Gray as we are allies in this Holy Grail War. Also being allies and among them, we should have our Servants give out their true name as a sign of respect and trust."

"I think that's a great idea," Luvia agreed, having Naruto and Rebeca nodding their heads in agreement.

The other Servants won't so sure as telling their true name will be kind of a bad thing, but one of them was going to start and it didn't bother him.

"I am Karna, Son of the Sun God," Lancer of Red or Karna introduced himself, getting the group to be shocked about this.

Due to the Grail's information, the Servants already know all about India's golden spear wielder from his birth, life, and death. Naruto, Rebeca, Luvia, and Gray know good information about Son of the Sun God and India, not deep, but good enough information to know how powerful Karna is.

"W-well then. Welcome to the Red Faction, Karna," Gray greeted, getting a nod from Lancer.

Now the rest of the Servants of Red have a feeling that these young Mages were different from normal shadow hiding Mage. They seem very kind and caring towards others, having no Mage pride at all. So might as well tell they're true names and trust their Master on the matter. Here goes nothing.

"Servant Class, Rider. I am Achilles," Rider of Red or Achilles greeted with a smirk towards his master, is one of Greece's Greatest Heroes and Hero of the Trojan War.

Rebeca had stairs in her eyes and cheered that she was able to summon one of Greece's Heroes that was a Rider Class Servant. This reminds her of so much on how her father summoned a Rider Class Servant for his Holy Grail War. She was so happy about this, very happy mind that.

"Yes! I summoned a Rider Servant! Welcome Achilles to the Red Faction!" Rebeca shouted in a very happily matter, getting some to blink at her cheerful side and Achilles as well, but smile off.

Again, thanks to the information from the Grail for the Servants and Mage's knowledge over Greek, they have good a lot about one of the heroes from the Trojan War.

"Rebeca has a high personality these days," Luvia commented/informed to the other Servants, knowing her friend's cheerful side these days.

"Indeed," Naruto agreed, but was fine with it and smiled.

"Mages of today are odd," Lancer said.

"You have no idea, but she does bring a calm find to anyone's day," Gray said, knowing from her friends and few other Mages on how odd they can be these days.

Caster and Archer wonder same, yes, but were more looking at each other and already know the other is due to the history they had between the two. Naruto and Luvia noticed this and wonder if a problem will come between them but needs to stop and only one way to find out.

"Is there a problem, Caster?" Naruto questioned.

Caster looks at her master, shaking her head and said, "Not at all master, but Archer and I have a history."

"What kind of history?" Luvia asked, wondering if this history was a bad one.

"Friends, but now I'm not so sure master," Archer answered.

"Hmm, I see. I won't judge it, but I will like for you two to try and be friends again in this Grail War. It's better to have allies than enemies in this war," Naruto informed.

"He's right. The Black Faction might have summoned their Servants as we speak and could be on board. So, we, as the Red Faction must be ready and fight as one for the upcoming battles," Luvia said.

Caster and Archer shared a look between them before their masters. It seems that they are fine for the time being and will not push it any further. They also see that Naruto made good points about being allies and not enemies. It was the right call and maybe they can be friends.

"Very well. Servant Class, Archer. I am Atalanta," Archer greeted.

"Caster. My name is Medea," Caster introduced.

"Hmm, interesting. Welcome Atalanta, Medea to the Red Faction," Naruto greeted the two Servants with a kind smile on his face, knowing a good idea about them and always felt pity for them.

"Is there a somewhere we need to go?" Rider asked.

"Yes, but first we must go to a church and regroup with our fellow allies. On the way there, I'll fill you all in a few things and information, "Naruto answered.

**Time Skip **

On the way towards the Church where the overseer and members with another Master of the Grail War were located, Naruto began to explain the Servants of this war which they already know thanks to the Holy Grail giving them information and understand that this war as two factions of Servants. After the battle between the two sides is done, the rest just fight it out and good rules were made between the Mages and Servants of Red.

If a good number of the Red Servants are around, then they will fight, and their master's will be on standby to watch as they don't want to hurt their friends and want to see this war to the very end. It was understandable and now back to the group.

Naruto was holding a meeting at a small as it was the safest place to hold one but before the meeting, they notice two people were walking toward them. They were thinking it was a master and servant which they are right. The first person was a male as his face was scarred and wore sunglasses but his eyes razor-sharp but with a gaze in them, a muscular frame and a black jacket fashioned from hides skinned from magical beasts; this person is Kairi Shishigou the seventh generation head to the Sisigou Family.

The girl that came with him has blonde hair with a high ponytail and green eyes as she was wearing a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket as she wore demi short shorts that kind of shows off her nice behind; this person is a servant, a Saber-class and the Saber of Red but her true name is Mordred Pendragon.

"Is the meeting of the Red Faction?" Kairi asked.

"Yes and let me guess. You are the master of Saber, right?" Naruto said.

Kairi nodded his head as he sat down by a chair and said, "Yes that's me. This is my servant Saber or her true name Mordred."

"Sup!" Mordred said with a two-finger salute as she sat down.

"Oh! you mean 'The Knight of Treachery'? that Mordred?" Luvia said but heard a growl from the said servant.

"Luvia you shouldn't start things," Rebeca said to her friend.

Luvia huff and cross her arms under her breast.

They heard another growl and it was Mordred's stomach and says, "I'm hunger."

This made her master sigh at this. Naruto decided to get up and made something to eat for everyone and when he came back well Mordred drooled at the sight of the food and start to dig in. The others enjoy his food even Luvia love his cooking as this café they were at was kind of his so a perfect place for meetings and his good cooking.

"Now that we have eaten, we can now get to business," Gray said.

"It's looks like the Black Faction that is run by the Yggdmillennia, made their own Homunculus summon a Ruler servant," Luvia said.

"A Ruler is a sub-servant and a watcher of the Grail. But why would they make a Homunculus though?" Rebeca asked.

"I think they made him to fight us so the other masters can take us out and make their job on getting the Grail easy. After that they will get rid of him when his usefulness is done," Naruto said, being a little anger at this.

"Kind of mess up there, but you have mine and Saber's support." Kairi said, but something got this attention and looked at his servant who was making some cat noise.

He saw her playing and acting as a cat. **(Mordred vs. Cat on YouTube scene)**

Everyone sweats drop this. They all watch the 'son' of 'King Arthur' acting like a child and they heard Kairi sigh at this.

**Time Skip**

Night came in the city and Naruto decided to go out on patrol because he decided to leave his mother, de-age Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto alone for the time being and later call them. Naruto stood top of a clock tower looking down at the city. **(Naruto's outfit is my picture cover of this story in Wattpad).**

Naruto heard some explosions and he sense a fight going on, so he decided to investigate it. When he got there, he wasn't happy. Why you may ask? Well, members of the Yggdmillennia homunculi were using bows to kill Kairi while Saber was fighting Earth Golems. He didn't like this but will fight anyway.

Naruto frown at this as the said clan had more homunculi to fight as they were just pawns. Well it's time to even some things out as his Hawkmoon **(Destiny 1 hand cannon Moonglow ornament)** and use Time Alter **(Double Accel)** and poof…he was gone in the blink of an eye.

One of the homunculi was about to fire another arrow but couldn't as his head was blown off as the others saw this but it was too late as holes appeared all over them in the chest or their heads blowing off by a powerful weapon.

Kairi started to notice the homunculi were dropping like flies. He figured out that it was a sniper that was killing them, but his train of thought was broken when he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Don't worry about the pawns as they all been dealt with." Naruto said. scaring the crap out of Kairi.

"Naruto?! What the fucking hell?" Kairi shouted.

"Time Alter," Naruto stated.

He looked at in shock, but he heard Saber stop fighting as she destroyed the last Golem. The Servant soon notice Naruto and charged at him thinking he's an enemy, but he blocked her strike with the Red Death, given to him by his mother.

"I'm not your enemy Saber of Red." He said.

She recognizes the voice and lower her sword and looked toward her master which he nodded his head as he stood up. Naruto took his hood and face guard mask off for the time being as it was safe, no familiars or mages so far. He soon felt that a certain group was nearby, and this could get interesting in some ways.

"Thanks for the help Naruto," Kairi said

Naruto looked at him with a smirk, "No problem as we are allies. but I think our other guests will like to come out now."

"What do you mean other guests?" Kairi asked.

Soon multi people appeared and surround the three. This made both Kairi and Mordred already on guard while Naruto just stood there with a frown on his face. It looks like his past is here and he started to contacted Medea about this. She was already on her way with the others.

"Naruto Namikaze! You, your sister and Kushina are to come back to Konoha and be press charges for your crimes." Shikamaru said

Naruto looked at his old friends from the Veil with a raise eyebrow as he notices some ANBU and ROOT ANBU with them. But he also notices five more people coming three are servants and two were human. He recognizes the two as he smiles on who's coming and needed to by some time.

"Charges? What Charges? If I remember that mom left the fool with the Daimyo's help and we left the village as we please, and we took everything that belong from are Clans." Naruto said as he walked towards the group in a slow matter.

"But I think the real reason you're here is that village is in deep shit as it lost some of your allies, no?"

The group flinch at this as it was true as Konoha lost its allies and their said enemies are seeing a moment soon.

"Just give it up loser as you are and will always be a loser!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto looked at her and scoffed at her, "I see that the village is still corrupted to the core. The First Hokage must be rowing in his grave right now if he saw his village right now."

"You're nothing but a doll and a freak! When we get you back, that bitch of a sister will be mine and help me to bring back Uchiha back to its true glory," Sasuke said with a smirk on her face.

"Please, Naruko has someone way better than you and he isn't an asshole. Why didn't Izumi just kill you I'll never know but hey she's like the new man that sleeping with her mother." Naruto said, making Sasuke piss when he heard his mother and sister names.

A smiled formed up, Naruto decide to move in for the kill and said, "I think Mikoto is getting screwed silly right now with mother into the mix with the said man."

Sasuke charged at Naruto but only to be punched back by Naruto as he used Alter Time on him, and the group didn't see him move.

The ROOT ANBU charged at him but Kairi notices a silver glint coming from Naruto and grabbed Mordred which got them both to duck to the ground. The ROOT ANBU were cut to pieces by Naruto's Monofilament Wire's that he learns from Walter C. Dornez aka the Angel of Death from the Hellsing Organization, may his soul rest in peace. The regular ANBU tried but small daggers rained down upon them killing them as five figures were in front of Naruto.

The first was his sister Naruko or Mito as she is called now **(Sexy Jutsu Transformation for look)** and wore some modern-day clothes. Beside her left was a little girl in the most revealing outfit with scars on her body with two daggers with her as he theorized was the Assassin that she took in. But her true servant was a Berserker-class as the said girl was wearing a Red Military Uniform, short black skirt, white leggings, pale skin, red eyes and silver her; this girl is Florence Nightingale.

The other was her 'boyfriend' even she tries to deny it. He has tan skin, white hair and gold eyes as he was wearing priest outfit; this person is Shirou Kotomine. What Naruto doesn't know that he's a Ruler-class servant and his sister is the only one that knows the truth. Beside him, was a woman with long elf like ears, long black hair and was wearing a black dress; this Shirou's Assassin servant name Semiramis.

"Thank god I sense you fools coming here." Mito said, glaring at them.

"But you are not taking us back. You hear me you fuckers?"

They were about to say something, but a portal opens below them and they fell right in with the bodies of their dead. Medea and the other members of Red Faction showed up.

"Naruto who the hell were those people?" Kairi demanded.

Naruto decided to walk away, not wanting to speak or rethink his past right now. Medea frowned and followed him as she can sense some trouble in him. Kairi was about to follow but Mito got in front of him, shaking her head no.

"If you want answers then I'll answer them for you." She said.

Mito told them everything about her brother life in the Veil but told the truth that he was kidnapped so that her former father train Menma, because of a Prophecy. She told them that Naruto was the one to save the world, but that hasn't come to past too good number of reasons. She also told them everything and she means everything. The masters and the servants were piss off.

Gray, Rebeca and Luvia were piss as they didn't know about this.

Kairi looked piss as well and the servants were piss off as well.

Mito sighed at this as her mother is going to be piss off with this with Konoha coming here to get them.

Back with our hero, Naruto stood a in a park sitting down on the bench thinking thing over his head on what to do as Konoha will try again to get him and his family. He won't allow that and had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

"Naruto?" Medea asked as she was worried about him.

"Medea," Naruto said her true name, knowing that no one was watching and listing.

"Are you alright?" She said as she sat beside him.

"Why can't they just leave us alone, but they won't as they're going to be a problem and this Grail War will get harder for now on. It looks like we might have to make an alliance with the Black Faction as I believe that Konoha will mess with them as well," Naruto stated.

Medea frown at this knowing he was right. She saw some of his past in her visions thanks to the connection they share. Their train of thought was broken when a flash a light was behind them. The master and his servant looked behind them and notice a woman with long blonde hair with twin ponytails as her bottom half of her body was in golden armor with on her arm as she wore a white bikini top on her large breasts and has red markings over her body.

"Who is that?" Naruto said with a raise eyebrow.

"I don't know. But whoever she is, she needs help," Medea stated, seeing some wounds on her body.

Naruto nodded his head and picked up the blonde up like a princess. He took her back home as he hopes that his mother and the others are pass out during passion night. God, he didn't want to walk into that now or ever. What they didn't see, is a crow with red eyes with black tomes in them and a paper bird. They watched and left to tell their masters of what happen tonight.

**Uzumaki Mansion**

This mansion was owned by Kushina as it was big enough to fit a good size family. Kushina was standing by the window staring out the window looking at the full moon as it's light shine down on her naked body. She just got done talking with her daughter over the cell phone and wasn't happy that Konoha came here for them, but their time will come. Her thoughts were broken as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and smile on who it is as she leans back against his back.

The said man has blonde spikey hair and red eyes with black slits in them as he has a perfect athlete body that any man should have. This was her boyfriend and soon to be husband, Joseph, with no last name as he was the descendant of Gilgamesh. How she met this man? Well, it was when she and the others came to this world after the Veil. She met him at a small café. The two talked, share some stories with each other got some laughs in, and later they went out on one date which on said date they became a couple. The two took it slow at first but then they went full out with the sex and boy did she love it as he was better than her ex.

Then Kushina told Joseph where she and her family came from, but he didn't care at all as he told her who he is, and she was shock that she had sex with someone with Gilgamesh blood running through his veins. She decides to get Tsunade and Shizune in on this but Tsunade refuse at first. She later agrees when Joseph de-age her back to her prime with Shizune joining in with a few others joining in.

"Something wrong Kushina?" Joseph asked.

Kushina sigh but answered him, "Yes, it looks like that my past has come back."

Joseph frown as he heard this but decided to answer her. "Do you want me give them a warning at the mongrels?"

Kushina smile at this and answer him. "Maybe you should My King!"

A Kushina looked and saw Tsunade, Shizune, her friend Mikoto, Anko, Mei, Kasumi aka the Nine-Tail Fox **(Yasaka looks)** and their servants pass out on the bed.

Kushina summon a Saber-class by the name Nero Claudius Augustus.

Tsunade's servant was a Berserker by the name Minamoto no Raikou.

Shizune's servant was a the only Shielder by the name of Mash Kyrielight.

Anko's servant was a Rider by the name of Medusa.

Mikoto's servant was a Lancer by the name of Scathach.

Kasumi's servant was a Caster by the name of Tamamo no Mae.

Mei's servant was a Saber by the name of Altera.

Mikoto left the Veil after her daughter killed the clan after her husband was planning a coup and she got to know Joseph and fell in Love with him and Kushina didn't care if he got a harem. Anko followed her as she was still being hated by the village toward her. She became Joseph's girlfriend after he remove the Curse Mark as she gave him a huge kiss with tongue. Mei was from Kiri and she decide to leave and left someone else in charge of Mist after they defeated the 4th Mizukage and be with her friend as they met a couple of times. She got to know Joseph a bit a fell in love.

Kasumi was free by Joseph when she was still sealed in her daughter **(Naruko did had the fox seal in her)** and thank Joseph for freeing her. She told him that he could do the same with her other siblings which he agreed with.

Kushina got out of his grip and leaned forward on the window with her hands on them. Her large breasts pressed against it and looked at Joseph with a lustful look.

"How about we forget it and give your Queen the time of her life and give me a child?" She asked.

Joseph just chuckled at his lover and they started another round as the room was filled with Kushina's moans and screams of pure pleasure. That woke the others up and the room was filled with their moans and screams.

Konoha will not know what hit them when the King of Hero's appear before them in their village to give them a warning. It might stop them, but another threat was coming and will show up soon enough.

* * *

** Naruto's Harem: Rebeca Velvet, Luviagelita 'Luvia' Edelfelt, Gray, Medea, Mordred, Atalanta, Semiramis, Florence Nightingale, Jeanne D'Arc, Fiora Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Izumi Uchiha (Female Itachi), Konan, Angelica Ainsworth, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, Ishtar (She replaces Chiron and becomes Fiore's Servant), Tomoe Gozen (Konan's Archer Servant), Nobunaga Oda (Izumi's Archer Servant), Seras, Yumiko, and Heinkel. **

**Others (Maybes that need ideas of joining): Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. Trimmau. Touko Aozaki. Aoko Aozaki. Yugao. Hana Inuzuka. Sara. Shion. Yugito Nii.**

* * *

** Joseph (OC): Kushina. Mikoto. Tsunade. Shizune. Mei. Anko. Kasumi (female Nine Tails). Altera. Nero. Minamoto. Mash Kyrielight. Medusa. Scathach. Tamamo no Mae. Integra. Alexandria Anderson. Morganna Tepes. **

** Amakusa Shirou Tokisada x Mito Uzumaki**

** Sieg x Astolfo (Female)**


End file.
